The Unravelling: Part 2
The Unravelling: Part 2 is the ninth and last episode of the first season of Yellowstone. It first aired on August 22, 2018. Plot summary John discovers his true alliances, Rip searches for answers, Jamie's political career is threatened, Beth takes on a new role, and Kayce returns home. (Paramount Network) Trivia - Quotes - Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) *Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *Jefferson White (as Jimmy Herstrom) With *Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) And *Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) Closing credits Guest Starring *Wendy Moniz as Governor Perry *Hugh Dillon as Sheriff Donnie Haskell *Timothy Carhart as A.G. Stewart *Katherine Cunningham as Christina *Michaela Conlin as Sarah Nguyen *Ryan Bingham as Walker *Tanaya Beatty as Avery *James Pickens Jr. as Old Cowboy Co-Starring *Rudy Ramos as Felix Long *David Brown as Jason *Ian Bohen as Ryan *Denim Richards as Colby *Forrie J. Smith as Lloyd *Mo Brings Plenty as Rainwater's Driver *Jake Ream as Jake *Dejean Brown as Officer Mike Sullivan *Aimee Lynn Chadwick as Waitress Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Gary D. Roach, A.C.E., Evan Ahlgren, Chad Galster *Production Designer: Ruth De Jong *Director of Photography: Ben Richardson *Created by: Taylor Sheridan and John Linson *Written by: Taylor Sheridan *Directed by: Taylor Sheridan Closing credits *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producer: David C. Glasser *Co-Executive Producer: Michael Friedman *Producer: Michael Polaire *Co-Producer: Ben Richardson *Associate Producer: Tim Pedegana *Unit Production Manager: Michael Polaire *Unit Production Manager: Paul Moen *First Assistant Director: Jason Altieri *Second Assistant Director: Kether Abeles *Consulting Producer: Ian McColluch *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Liegey Jr. *Costume Designer: Ruth Carter *Assistant Costume Designer: Stacy Cabellero *Costume Supervisor: Paul Simmons *Supervising Art Director: Cara Brower *Assistant Art Director: Carolyn King *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: Ian Roylance *Department Head Makeup: Greg Moon *Department Head Hairstylist: Tim Muir *Second Second Assistant Director: Keith Marlin *Script Supervisor: Steven Gehrke *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Knox White *Stunt Coordinator: Wade Allen *"A" Camera Operator: Steven Finestone *Post Production Coordinator: Quinn Kawata *Assistant Editors: Johnnie Martinez, David Reale, Martin Zaharinov *VFX Editor: Scott Anderson *Post Production Assistant: Amy Pedegana *Production Supervisor: Gus Gustafson *Production Coordinator: Sue Smith *Travel Coordinator: Morgan Asdel *Production Accountant: Robert Wozniak *Assistant to Mr. Sheridan: Grace Morton *Executive Assistants to the Linsons: Brian Bennett, Marlis Yurcisin *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Counsel: Reed Smith LLP *Publicity Coordinator: Perri Eppie *Gaffer: Corrin Hodgson *Best Boy Electric: Zach Rasmussen *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: Alex Stein *Dailies by: Radar Mobile Studios *DIT: Lisa Konecny *Dailies Technician: Jeremy Neish *Supervising Location Manager: Mark Jarrett *Location Manager UT: Dustin Daniels *Location Manager MT: Charlie Skinner *Lead Scout: Rusty Tinder *Key Assistant Location Managers: Zach Heine, Mitchell Jarrett, Mark Weatherford *Location Coordinator: Eleni Fleming *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Supervising Sound Editor: Alan Murray *Re-Recording Mixers: John T. Reitz, Dean Zupancic *Music Editors: Joe Lisanti, Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting by: Barbara Harris *Main Titles Designed by: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc., Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *iStock by Getty Images, Shutterstock *Product Placement by: Stone Management, Inc. *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Anheuser-Busch, Incorporated, Priefert Manufacturing *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images The Unravelling - Part 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 2 - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 2 - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 2 - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 2 - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 2 - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 2 - Promo Still 6.jpg Videos Season Finale's Opening Scene Yellowstone Paramount Network Rip Visits Strip Club In Search of New Talent Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Rip & Kayce Confront Dan Jenkins Yellowstone Season 1 'The Unravelling Part 2' Official BTS of the Season Finale Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * The Unravelling: Part 2 on IMDb * The Unravelling: Part 2 on the Paramount Network website Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone season 1 episodes